


Una noche distinta.

by ItsOnlyTimeSunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Para Lery, Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine/pseuds/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Castiel este era un día mas que pasaría solo, hasta que conoció al muchachito del bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche distinta.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Santa Secreto en Destieleras Anónimas.  
> Dedicado estrictamente a Lery.  
> Espero que te guste, estoy bastante oxidada en esto.  
> Que tengas una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, y que empieces el 2014 con todo.  
> Muchos besos y espero que lo disfrutes.

El invierno apenas había comenzado, aunque se sentía en el ambiente hacía algunas semanas.

Las casas poco a poco se teñían de blanco gracias a la nieve, y el espíritu de las fiestas invadía cada rincón de la ciudad.

Luces de colores, chimeneas humeantes en cada residencia, y familias unidas decoraban cada rincón de la Gran Manzana.

La navidad estaba instalada en los corazones de cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad, y se hacía sentir.

 

Pero para Castiel, esta era una fiesta más.

Una festividad más que pasaría con su rostro enterrado en algún gordo libro de terror o fantasía, sentado en alguna librería o biblioteca. O quizás encerrado en su patético dormitorio en la universidad, admirando las manchas de humedad en el cielorraso.

Este es un día más, que pasa en completa soledad, esperando un llamado, una visita, o una señal de que no lo perdió todo por perseguir su sueño.

Una navidad más que pasa solo, alejado de sus seres queridos, quienes no quisieron aceptar que su hijo vivía una vida distinta, encontrando el amor en su mismo sexo y disfrutando del arte como si lo respirara desde el mismo momento en que nació.

Irse fue la parte fácil. Perseguir su sueño fue lo que lo motivó a salir de casa enfurecido, con unos pocos dólares en el bolsillo y una maleta con lo básico para sobrevivir hasta llegar a su destino.

Al principio, como todos, creyó que sería fácil, pero nada en la vida lo es realmente y tuvo que trabajar muy duro para poder entrar en la carrera soñada.

Pero, ¿Cuál era el precio a pagar por el orgullo que sentía al haber luchado por ser un prófugo estudiante de bellas artes?

_La más absoluta y fría soledad._

 

 

 

Si lo pensaba mejor, Castiel no tenía tiempo para jugar a los novios, aunque por dentro moría por tener una persona que lo comprendiera, y acompañara en los momentos más solitarios.

Y nunca se le había cruzado por la mente salir a buscar amigos (mucho menos pareja) porque, en cierto punto sentía que eso sería empeorar la situación con sus familiares, aunque una cosa no tuviera nada que ver con la otra. De todas formas su familia le había dado la espalda y todo lo que Castiel hacia era ponerse excusas.

Quizás, en todo el año evitaba pensar en estas cosas, pero, hoy era 24 de Diciembre y tenía el corazón hecho trizas, como los últimos dos Diciembre pasados.

Deseaba tanto poder estar en casa, acompañado de sus padres y su hermano, comiendo galletas caseras y escuchando esa molesta música navideña que su mamá siempre estaba tan empecinada en reproducir sin descanso; discutiendo con su papá por el ultimo panecillo sobre la mesa, bromeando con su hermano. Quería un hogar, aunque sea por un rato.

Anhelaba compartir una rica comida frente a la chimenea del living, ir al centro de la ciudad para ver el show de fuegos artificiales y sentir que por unos minutos cualquier cosa podía solucionarse porque, las luces y fuegos en el cielo solucionaban todo , embellecían todo, y lo más importante, lo perdonaban todo.

 

Sintió que una tibia lagrima resbalar por sus mejillas heladas, y supo entonces que había pasado mucho tiempo pensando, haciéndose daño con los recuerdos no tan lejanos de su felicidad, y, decidió que lo mejor era volver al campus, meter algo en el microondas y esperar que la noche acabara rápido.

Camino con paso lento, observando que dentro de cada casa había una fiesta distinta, las risas traspasaban las paredes, los niños corrían por todos lados, disfrutando de la hermosa tarde que lentamente se convertía en un bellísimo pero frio atardecer.

La gente parecía feliz en la víspera de la navidad. Él sabía muy bien que la felicidad era un concepto ajeno a su persona.

A su paso los locales iban bajando sus persianas, y las calles quedaban más oscuras; todos se retiraban para pasar el resto de la velada cálidos y arropados en sus hogares, mientras nuestro protagonista se debatía entre regresar al suyo, o pasar a tomar algo en el primer bar que se le cruzara en el camino.

*****

Finalmente su deseo por un trago lo llevo a un pequeño restaurant semi vacío.

Se sentó alrededor de la barra, y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de agua salada que hubiera quedado en él.

 

 

-        Disculpa, pero mi turno terminó, no puedo servirte nada. – Oyó que le dijeron.

 

 

Destapo su rostro rápidamente y observo de dónde provenía esa voz tan masculina.

Y lo vio.

Era un muchacho de cuerpo esbelto, un poco más muscular que él, cabello rubio oscuro y corto, a simple vista de unos años menos que el mismo, dueño de una piel bronceada y perfecta,  salpicada de pecas marrones y rosadas alrededor de su nariz.

Un par de ojos verdes y redondos, rodeados por las pestañas más largas y arqueadas que Castiel jamás vio lo miraron curioso, esperando que Castiel respondiera.

 

Este solo sonrió como estúpido, deleitado por la belleza del barman.

 

 

-      Solo quería un whisky en las rocas, por favor. – Le dijo, casi suplicándole, y todavía sin quitar su mirada de aquellos perfectos y blancos dientes que adornaban la cara del chico.

A pesar de que la belleza de aquel ojiverde lo había encandilado, Castiel necesitaba el trago.

El muchacho suspiró profundo, y se movió hacia los estantes de atrás, sacando la botella de whiskey.

 

-        Muy bien, lo prepararé, pero, el bar cerrará en cuanto aquellas personas se vayan. – Habló de nuevo el bartender, señalándole una mesa junto a la ventana, donde una pareja comía lo último que había en sus platos.

-        Gracias. – Murmuró Castiel, aliviado.

 

En unos pocos minutos un vaso con whisky y hielo se posó frente a él, seguido del sonido de la animada voz del muchacho.

 

 

-        Ten, este va por mi cuenta. –

-        Gracias, pero, no es necesario. – Respondió Castiel.

-        En serio, se nota que lo necesitas. – Insistió el chico desde el otro lado de la barra. Sonrió de nuevo, relajado y natural, despues preguntó: - ¿Te llamas…? -

-        Castiel Milton. Castiel. – Dice Castiel, un poco tímido. Siempre fue tímido, quizás por eso todos lo subestimaban.

-        Dean Winchester. Un gusto, Cas  - Dijo el muchacho – _Dean_ \- , extendiéndole su mano a Cas – _Cas_ \- , quien gustoso la tomó, ambos se sonrieron, aunque el hombre de ojos azules que miraba amablemente a Dean a través de su vaso casi vacío forzaba su sonrisa.

Dean sabía lo que era fingir una sonrisa, pretender que todo estaba bien cuando _todo_ , en realidad, se derrumbaba.

Sintió un ápice de simpatía por el hombre al otro lado de la barra y, echándole una mirada fugaz al reloj – ya era hora de ir a casa – se quitó el delantal y salió rápidamente de su lugar.

 

Se sentó al lado de Cas, una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

Algo dentro del chico de la barra dolió, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella persona que recién acababa de conocer desprendía tristeza, a pesar de estar sonriéndole.

 

-        ¿Estás solo, verdad? – Preguntó Dean.

Castiel soltó una risita vacía, y bebió de golpe el último sorbo de su brebaje.

 

-        No soy bueno para esto en realidad, pero si te sirve de consuelo yo tambien estoy solo esta nochebuena. –

-        No es la soledad. Es saber que estoy solo porque no soy suficiente para mi familia. Nunca lo fui.  – Murmuró Castiel, mirando por primera vez a Dean a los ojos. No podía negarlo, Dean era apuesto, simpático y todo en el parecía emanar tan naturalmente que Castiel no pudo evitar sentirse atraído. Dean era como un imán.

-        Que se jodan. – Escupió Dean, su tono enojado.

-         Si, que se jodan. – Rió Cas, amargo todavía.

 

Ambos quedaron un par de segundos en silencio, sin mirarse y sin moverse del bar. El gerente estaba subiendo las sillas de las primeras mesas ya limpias y la pareja hacia minutos se había ido. Solo quedaban Dean y Cas allí, alrededor de la barra, midiendo las posibilidades que había de que uno dejara ir al otro solo a casa en nochebuena sabiendo que ambos estaban solos por primera vez en sus vidas, en una ciudad tan grande y aterradora como lo era Nueva York.

 

-         Probablemente no quieras, pero igual tengo que preguntar. – Anunció Dean. – ¿Te invito a casa a comer una comida casera, tomar unas cervezas y quejarnos de lo patéticas que son nuestras vidas? – Sonrió de nuevo esa sonrisa coqueta, esa con la que debía cautivar a las muchachitas de su edad.

-        No sé si estaría bien. No quiero que tengas que cargar con lo patético que estoy esta noche. – Respondió Castiel. Por dentro gritaba _¡SI, SI, SI, LLEVAME!,_ más su orgullo y el miedo de caer dentro de esos ojos y no poder quitarlos de su mente nunca más lo detuvo.

Lo bueno es, que Dean quizás era más cabeza dura que el propio Castiel.

 

-      De todas formas, era una pregunta de cortesía, porque no hay manera que te deje ir solo a casa hoy. Vamos. No soy un asesino ni nada por el estilo. Soy un estudiante de veintiún años que trabaja en un bar para ganarse la vida y pagarse la carrera. Por lo que veo no soy nada distinto a ti. –

-      Eso no lo sabes. El asesino podría ser yo. – Se apresuró a decir Castiel, testarudo.

-      Sé defenderme. -  Suplió el muchacho de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro. – Vamos, no seas estricto. En casa tengo más de esto. – Dijo Dean, apuntando con su pulgar hacia atrás, a la barra repleta de licores y demás bebidas alcohólicas.

-      No soy un alcohólico.  – Se defendió Cas, obstinado.

 _¡NO DEJES DE INSISTIR, LLEVAME A TU CASA!_ Decia por dentro.

Dean suspiró de nuevo, esta vez notoriamente cansado por las horas de trabajo y el debate con este casi completo extraño que está demasiado triste porque tiene que pasar la velada solo.

Y el ojiverde entonces habla.

 

-      Cas, esto es simple. Estoy solo, tú estás solo y eres atractivo. Y me gustas. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos unos tragos, los acompañamos con una comida caliente y vemos donde nos lleva la noche? -

 

Y en serio, en serio Castiel quiere decir _‘NO, OLVIDALO’_.

¿Pero cómo podría? Dean es hermoso, y Castiel atrapó su mirada. ¿Quién más miraría a Castiel y tendría el coraje de invitarlo a algo tan íntimo como una cena en nochebuena?

Entonces, sin analizar demasiado (Pasó 25 años de su vida analizando todo pero no actuando sobre nada) contesta, en voz baja.

 

-      Está bien. –

-      Eso quería escuchar. – Sonríe Dean, y antes de encaminarse a la puerta, deposita un ligero beso en la comisura de la boca de Castiel, quien lo mira sorprendido.

Esta si parecía ser una noche distinta.

Pero entonces algo que podría considerarse un milagro de Navidad sucedió.

_Por primera vez en varios meses una sonrisa sincera se abrió paso en el rostro de Cas._


End file.
